


Face Value

by witchy_alien



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 10:44:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13145013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchy_alien/pseuds/witchy_alien
Summary: Viktor rides Yuuri's face.Happy birthday Viktor!





	Face Value

**Author's Note:**

> literally just yuuri eating ass...

Yuuri sat in his and Viktor's shared hotel bed. He listened to the music coming from Viktor's phone and could hear Viktor singing in the shower. Yuuri chuckled to himself when Viktor tried hitting a high note only to have his voice crack. He smiled to himself and closed his eyes. Taking a deep breath in he got up and dug through his luggage. He pulled out the wrapped gift and made his way to the bathroom. 

Knocking, even though he knew Viktor would tell him to come in, Yuuri set down the gift. "I got you something to wear after your shower." Viktor pulled the shower curtain aside, but Yuuri couldn't see with his glasses fogged up. 

"Oh, Yuuri," He could hear the excited giggle that bubbled through the whine, "you've already gotten me so much today."

"Hurry up and finish your shower so we can go to bed," Yuuri shut the door behind him. 

Yuuri took off his shirt and slipped out of his sweats. He set his glasses next to the bottle of lube he had out. He already had plenty of time to look into the mirror before, but he still tugged at his underwear. He wore plain black briefs with laced sides. Lying down in bed, he flipped from positions trying to find one that worked. 

He heard the shower turn off and waited to hear the crinkling of the wrapping paper. He found a comfortable position on his side and waited for Viktor to open up the door. It took more time than he thought but it was all worth the wait. 

Viktor stepped out and leaned against the doorframe. He smiled at Yuuri and winked. He wore nothing but lacy red velvet underwear. Yuuri watched Viktor stride sensually across the room. He stopped at the bed and made a show of turning around. The sheer fabric showing every detail of his perfectly shaped ass. He slowly sat down next to Yuuri. 

"We match," Viktor's eyes were on Yuuri's underwear. 

He reached out to touch the small of Viktor's back. Rubbing against his skin and teasing the fabric, he eased Viktor down next to him. He placed a gentle kiss against Viktor's lips, "Happy birthday." 

"You've given me so much today," Viktor kissed Yuuri's forehead. 

Yuuri kissed down Viktor's chin and neck, "Not enough." He continued his way down, sucking at the skin and leaving marks along his chest and stomach. Yuuri kissed the laced triangle above the red fabric on Viktor's crotch. He looked up at Viktor, "Turn over." 

Viktor sighed and turned over. He lifted his hips to show off some more. Yuuri gave his behind a slap making Viktor moan. Yuuri placed both his hands on Viktor's sides and massaged down his back. He made it to his butt and massaged him through the underwear. 

Yuuri leaned down and kissed Viktor's back, working his way down as he slipped Viktor out of his underwear. Viktor reached over to grab the lube to hand over to Yuuri. Yuuri took it and slicked his fingers. 

Viktor sat up on his knees and spread his legs open to give Yuuri the perfect view. Yuuri swallowed, feeling precum already leak in his underwear. He watched his finger move inside of Viktor. He slowly finger fucked him and added another soon after. 

Viktor was pushing back on his hand. Yuuri circled his fingers, stretching him. Licking his lips, Yuuri kissed Viktor's butt. He kissed down to where his balls hung heavy and kissed them. Yuuri could hear his heart in his ears. 

"Ride my face," Yuuri could hear the desperation in his voice. 

Viktor looked over his shoulder before sitting up. Yuuri laid down and waited for Viktor to straddle his face. Viktor was still facing away from him as he knelt over Yuuri. 

"Like this, love?" Viktor asked even though Yuuri knew damn well he knew the answer. 

Yuuri pulled Viktor's hips down, kissing his butt one more time. He moved his hands to spread Viktor, placing a kiss against his opening. He teased his tongue around the rim and slipped it inside. Viktor gasped above him. Yuuri continued moving his tongue in and out until Viktor was panting. 

Viktor bent forward and pulled Yuuri out of his underwear. Yuuri lifted his hips to help remove them from his hips. Viktor wasted no time sucking on Yuuri. Yuuri almost forgot what he was doing as he tossed his head back and groaned. 

Viktor sat back up and positioned himself against Yuuri's face again. His hand still stroking Yuuri at a fast pace. Yuuri slid his tongue in, flicking his tongue against Viktor. He jerked up into Viktor's hand and moaned against his rim as he came. 

Viktor rocked against Yuuri's face. Yuuri sucked at the rim and moved his fingers back to it. He slipped two fingers in alongside his tongue. Viktor twitched above him, rocking against his face. Yuuri spread Viktor open with his fingers. He pushed his tongue deep into Viktor. 

Viktor was chanting his name, "Yuuri, Yuuri, Yuuri," as he grinded against Yuuri's face on shaky knees. 

Yuuri hummed against him and listened to the strangle cry that came out of Viktor. He kissed Viktor's rim and slipped his fingers out. 

Viktor rolled off of Yuuri and panted. Yuuri lifted himself up onto his elbows to look at Viktor at his side. Both awkwardly lying turned away from each other. 

Viktor rolled onto his side and kissed Yuuri's knee. Yuuri took off his underwear and turned around so he could be face to face with Viktor. He leaned in and kissed Viktor's forehead. 

"I love you," Viktor closed his eyes. It didn't take long before Yuuri was listening to his quiet snores. 

Yuuri kissed the top of his forehead, pulling the covers over them, "Happy birthday, Viktor."

**Author's Note:**

> ok but yuuri would want viktor's butt within reach all the time just to remind himself he's really there.


End file.
